Crazy Mixed Story
by Natsumi Phantomhive
Summary: Fic gila tentang Hanamichi dan Hiruma. Don't like don't read. Yang udah baca tolong review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

~ Pengenalan tokoh

#PROLOGUE#

3 tahun yang lalu, di mana semua orang yang berada di sebuah desa yang bernama desa Taiya belum mengenal permainan bola basket. Datang seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Tokyo daerah Kanagawa, yang bernama Hanamichi Sakuragi, 15 th. Ia sangat pandai dalam bermain bola basket dan ia menguasai semua tekhnik-tekhnik dalam permainan tersebut. Tetapi, ada tiga tekhnik dalam permainan bola basket yang tak bisa di kuasai nya, yaitu tekhnik slam dunk, fade away, dan three point. Pada saat itu datang seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan gagah dari desa Taiya, laki-laki itu bernama Kaeda Rukawa, 15 th {Cuma dia satu-satu nya yang mengerti tekhnik bermain bolabasket dan pandai main bola basket}.

Mereka berdua pernah bertemu di sebuah danau, saat itu Hanamichi sedang minum di danau tersebut dan ia sendiri sedang mengembara untuk memperkenal kan permainan bola basket. Sedangkan Kaeda sedang menimba air dan membawa air hasil timbaannya ke rumah saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu dan mereka berdua tersenyum terhadap satu sama lain.

'orang yang aneh' batin Hanamichi. Sebalik nya Kaeda pun begitu 'orang yang sangat idiot', pikir nya.

Hanamichi menginap di sebuah rumah pohon yang di buat nya di atas pohon. Hanamichi sangat terampil dalm membuat kebutuhan hidup nya.

Siang yang sangat terik, saat itu Hanamichi sedang latihan basket dan sedang mempelajari tekhnik yang tak bisa di kuasai nya.

"duk……duk…duk….", Hanamichi mendrible bola di depan danau tersebut

Ia memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring buatan* nya yang di buat dari batang kayu yang sangat kuat. (*di desa Taiya tidak ada ring basket)

"uh, gagal lagi", katanya setengah putus asa

Lalu ia tidur-tiduran di rerumputan, tapi ia bangkit dari tidur-tiduran nya.

"aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku harus mampu menguasai tekhnik ini, kalau tidak. Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi si 'JENIUS HANAMICHI'. Nya-ha", ia membesarkan suaranya pada kalimat yang bertanda petik 1 itu. Pada saat itu kata-kata itu terdengar oleh seseorang, yaitu Kaeda. Matanya memandang orang yang berkata seperti itu, dengan aura killer. Idiot, pikir Kaeda

Hanamichi mencoba lagi, tapi terus-terusan gagal.

"ukh, nyah-ha-ha", kata Hanamichi tak jelas

"Oiii kalau tak bisa main sini biar aku yang mengajari mu.", Kata seseorang yang terdengar sombong

Telinga hanamichi langsung runcing mendengar kalimat itu, dan langsung mendapat orang yang berkata seperti itu, yaitu Kaeda.

"ckk, memang nya kau bisa apa hah?", jawab Hanamichi dengan laga' bak pejabat naik pangkat.

"paling tidak aku lebih baik di banding kau.", Kata Kaeda dengan sinis

"cerrt….,cerrrt,,,….bzzt….bzzt…cip…cip", terdengar suara kilat dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Kemudian, mereka berdua bertarung dalam permainan basket. Ternyata, kaeda bisa menguasai semua tekhnik basket di banding hanamichi. Hanamichi sangat tidak terima bahwa dirinya yang jenius itu di kalahkan.

"baiklah, tupai aku akan menantang mu lain kali..saat aku menguasai semua tekhnik bola basket KAU AKAN KU KALAH KAN!", kata hanamichi dengan mulut besar nya

"cih, coba saja kalau kau bisa", kata Kaeda sedikit merendah kan Hanamichi

"hei tupai kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?", kata hanamichi

"ckk, Rukawa. Kaeda rukawa", jawabnya datar

"aku, Hanamichi Sakuragi", balas Hanamichi (balas???? Mank sms?!)

"siapa yang nanya", kata kaeda

"KAEDA, AWAS KAU…", kata hanamichi

"bzzzt……..bzzzt….cip cip cip cip …..cerrt cerrt certt…"

(wiiiiii suara apan tuh?!)

Lagi-lagi muncul suara kilat dari pandangan mereka

Mereka berdua tak tau, bahwa inilah awal dari fic ini dan awal dari persahabatan mereka berdua.

(Puh…..ya sudah lah… biarkan saja kita ganti topik aja yuk, bisa–bisa terkuras semua ide authornya di bagian prologue)

Slam Dunk ↔ Takehiko Inoue

Eyeshield 21 ↔ Richiro Inagaki&Yusuke Murata

Crazy Mixed story ® Hana .D. seijuuro-san

Pengenalan tokoh

_3 tahun kemudian ………._

Awal musim gugur seorang laki-laki berambut merah, yang sangat suka membangga-bangga kan diri nya sebagai jenius, bergegas mengunjungi aula SMU SHOHOKU dengan menggunakan sepeda. Dia adalah Hanamichi sakuragi, 18 th. Dia akan menghadiri acara kelulusan para siswa/i angkatan ke-19.

Tibanya disana. Semua orang sudah berkumpul dan mengambil ijazah nya masing-masing.

"kau terlambat, idiot.", Kata Kaeda yang memandang Hanamichi dengan tajam

[gini cerita nya waktu itu Hanamichi dan Kaeda sedang berkelahi dengan ganas tapi di pertandingan* itu Kaeda yang menang, kemudian Hanamichi pulang ke asal nya (asal nya?? Mank roh gentayangan??!) maxut nye ke Tokyo getho! Dan tanpa di sengaja mereka berdua memasuki SMA yang sama, yaitu SMA SHOHOKU,,…. Ya udah kita shoot aja yang lain] *pertandingan bola basket

"cih, KAEDA jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh.", kata Hanamichi kesal

Kaeda hanya melewati Hanamichi. Kemudian, Hanamichi duduk di bangku peserta kelulusan.

Kepala sekolah memanggil nama siswa berikut nya, "Hanamichi Sakuragi"

"hey, dia sirambut merah tukang bikin onar itu kan?", bisik-bisik semua orang di aula tersebut

"grrr…", kata hanamichi dengan muka yang marah

Semua orang di aula: *pucat pasi*

"YEAYH!", teriak Hanamichi dengan girang

Ia lulus dengan nilai yang pas-pasan

"idiot", tukas Kaeda

Awal musim semi Hanamichi memasuki universitas Toudai.

"hey, Hanamichi kau masuk universitas ini?", kata Ryota {Ryota Miyagi dulunya adalah point guard tim bola basket di SMU SHOHOKU}

"yeah, tentu saja diriku yang jenius ini bisa masuk universitas favorit.", kata Hanamichi menyombongkan diri. "Ryota sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Hanamichi

"kau tidak tau ya, aku ini senior mu di sini.", kata Ryota

Hanamichi jadi kusut.

"Hanamichi kau nomor berapa?", tanya ryota

"hmm, aku nomor 010…..", kata Hanamichi

"010…..010…..010…, ahh ada ..ada.", desis Ryota

"mana..", tanya hanamichi masih mencari-cari di papan pengumuman. "Ternyata diriku yang 'jenius' ini memang sangat membanggakan.", Kata Hanamichi sombong

[ryota langsung menembak hanamichi pake 1000 bola basket]

Ugh…..croott………………………ttttt[darah hanamichi langsung keluar banyak]

(rasain…makanya jangan sombong2 jadi orang, author langsung di tonjok hanamichi., 'ukh, sorry sorry' nyut nyut nyut)

"woii.. sedang apa kalian di sini?", tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata, berambut hitam dan dia adalah tengtereng teng teng Kogure{dia dulu adalah anggota tim basket SMU SHOHOKU}

'oh, Kogure!", seru Hanamichi

'hey, Kogure kau sedang apa di sini bukannya kau sedang mengurus anggaran pengeluaran tim?? Mana takenori dan mitsui", tanya Ryota tanpa berhenti seperti kereta api

"aku sudah selesai mengurus anngarannya", jawab Kogure tenang. "Takenori sedang mengurus makalah nya di warnet dan Mitsui sedang latihan _shoot 3 point _", jawab Kogure

"oh……", jawab Ryota sudah mengerti

"Hanamichi kau sedang apa di sini?", tanya Kogure

"aku? *sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri* si jenius ini sekarang adalah mahasiswa di kampus ini, en Betewe kenapa kau ada di sini Kogure?", kata Hanamichi

"aku ini senior mu di kampus ini…", jawab Kogure

"ha??", balas Hanamichi tak percaya

"iya benar", kata Kogure yakin

"gorila dan micchi juga kuliah di sini??", kata Hanamichi

"ya, tepat sekali..", jawab Kogure dengan yakin

Prang…seperti ada yang pecah di kepala Hanamichi

"Kogure kau sudah selesai mengurus semua anggaran pengeluaran tim kita?", kata Takenori {Takenori dulunya kapten tim basket di SMU SHOHOKU, Hanamichi memanggil nya Gorila}

Takenori: *memandang Hanamichi*

"gorila,… lama tak jumpa!*sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk bersalaman*", kata Hanamichi

Jdukkk….buk ,,,,….duakk…..

(eh, suara apaan ntu ye??)

Takenori: *memukul Hanamichi*

(-_-') heh?! Udah pada tau kan semuanya itu ntu suara apaan?!

CroTTttttt,……crotttt…….crottt….

Hanamichi: *mengeluarkan banyak darah* *masuk rumah sakit* * kehabisan darah* *di infus* gletek gletek gletek T_T

(kembali ke lap…top!.......... mank acara 'bukan empat mata' yang ada di trans7 )

"sialan kau Gorila…", kata Hanamichi marah

"salah kau sendiri mengapa kau menyebut ku dengan sebutan 'gorila' seperti itu", jawab gorila ….eh salah Takenori (duk buakk…author langsung di tabok Takenori)

"ada apa ini… ada apa ini….", kata Mitsui bak artis yang di depan nya sedang banyak wartawan

Mitsui: *melihat Hanamichi* suara batin Mitsui, _glekk mimpi burukk_

"oh,, Hai Hanamichi", kata Mitsui

"micchi..", jawab Hanamichi cepat

Batin Mitsui,, _sudah ku duga begitu_

"Ya sudah, aku ada keperluan sebentar", kata Mitsui

Mitsui: *pergi meninggalkan Hanamichi, Takenori, Kogure, dan Ryota*

"Takenori….aku masuk universitas ini..", sosok gadis berambut panjang

Hanamichi: *menangkap sosok gadis tersebut*

Sosok gadis tersebut adalah teng tereng teng teng…..Haruko{dia dulunya murid SMU SHOHOKU, Hanamichi mencintai nya pada pandangan pertama tetapi cinta Hanamichi bertepuk sebelah tangan.. T_T (huhu kasian… bletak author di tabok Hanamichi lagi..)

Haruko menyukai Kaeda. Awalnya Hanmichi tak percaya bahwa Haruko adalah adik nya Takenori}

Batin Hanamichi, _itu Haruko…apa dia juga kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan ku?_

Hanamichi: *mata nya berubah menjadi love…* (seperti ni nich!)

Haruko: *memandang Hanamichi….* *kemudian tersenyum*

Batin Hanamichi, _imut _

"hai Hanamichi, kau masuk universitas ini juga?", tanya Haruko

"iya, kau juga Haruko?", jawab Hanamichi berbasa basi

"wahh, senang nya!", kata Haruko…. "tadi aku lihat Kaeda dan dia sangat keren hari ini………………………oops *menutup mulut nya* *blush* *malu*", kata Haruko sambil meneruskan kalimat nya yang terputus

"Kaeda? Kau melihat nya dimana?", tnya Hanamichi

"ngg, itu.. tadi aku melihat nya sedang ada di papan pengumuman…", kata Haruko sedikit grogi

Batin Hanamichi, _grr awas kau Kaeda kalau ketemu_

"Haruko ternyata kau di sini..", kata teman Haruko [bernama Ayumi, dia juga dulunya murid SMU SHOHOKU] (author ga' tau nama nya jadi ngarang aja)

"maaf kan aku Mi…..", kata Haruko * kepotong ama Miwako *

"kami tadi mencari-cari mu…", kata teman Haruko [bernama Miwako, dia juga dulunya murid SMU SHOHOKU] (author ga' tau namanya jadi, ngarang aja) yang memotong pembicaraan Haruko

Ayumi dan Miwako: *memandang mantan klub Basket ball SMU SHOHOKU* *kaget*

"kok kalian ada di sini?", kata Ayumi dan Miwako serempak

"kalian berdua tak tau ya jenius Hanamichi ini sudah menjadi mahasiswa di universitas ini", jawab Hanamichi cepat

"kita nggak tanya elu tuch!", Kata Ayumi mengeluarkan bahasa gaulnya

Hanamichi: *menjadi bola biliard* *di sodok bola biliard yang putih* *jatuh masuk ke lobang* (terimalah telepati ku! Bisa di bayangin nggak??)

"kami ini senior kalian di universitas ini", kata Kogure

"oh begitu?, kalian sudah semester berapa?", tanya Ayumi

"baru semester 3..", kali ini Takenori yang menjawab (tumben-tumbenan)

"oh ya Ryota, mana Ayako?", tanya Haruko

"dia masuk universitas lain, hatiku tersayat-sayat mengetahui bahwa Ayako cayang ku masuk universitas lain..", kata Ryota sambil menangis

(fu fu aku turut berduka cita atas meninggal nya Ayako mu Ryota) (dziinng, buakk duakk author di tembak pake jurus andalan Ryota yaitu tonjokan maut, dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn lemparan 1000 bola basket)

Author: crott….ukh….ugh….uhuk uhuk

Ryota: berani berani nya kau berkata seperti itu ke Ayako cayang ku *memandang author* *masih memandang*

Author: croooooootttttttttt…………croooooooooootttttttt *makin banyak darah yang keluar*

Ryota: *memandang author dengan tatapan aura killer yang sangat teramat dahsyat*

Tinut tinut tinut…. *ambulance datang* *berangkat ke rumah sakit*

Dokter: harap permisi semuanya ada pasien gawat darurat tolong beri jalan sekali lagi kami ulangi harap permisi semuanya ada pasien gawat darurat tolong beri jalan *pake mik* (_mik darimana??_, batin author setengah sadar) *dorong pasien tersebut ke ruang AICU

Author: *di bawa ke ruang AICU* * kehabisan darah* *di infus* *di rawat 1 tahun eh, boong! Gak tau di rawat berapa hari* *setelah itu, sembuh*

"RYOTA KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI GUE HAMPIR KOIT NICH GARA-GARA RYOTA!", kata author yang sedang berada di luar kesadaran

Author: *naik mobil limo* *ke universitas Toudai*

wuzzzzzzzzz breemmmm

semua mahasiswa/i: *kaget* *mata berkaca-kaca melihat limo*

author: *keluar dari limo* *dengan tatapan mencari mangsa*

"RYOTA KELUAR LHO!", kata author

Ryota: *keluar* * ke depan universitas Toudai*

"apa??", kata Ryota dengan tatapan muka minim dosa

Author: SUMMON SHIN SEIJUURO, SENA KOBAYAKAWA, HIRUMA KYOICHI

Trinnggggg

Shin Seijuuro, Hiruma Kyoichi, Sena Kobayakawa: *muncul*

Shin: *lagi nari ala hawaii* *melotot ke author*

Author: *tercengang* *baru pertama kali ngeliat Shin kayak gito*

"lo kenapa Shin?", kata author kaget+sweetdropped

"aku lagi menarikan tarian kemenangan untuk Doraemon yang menang melawan musuhnya", kata Shin

"lo tadi lagi ngapain?", kata author bingung

"lagi nonton Doraemon!", kata Shin

"tumben lo bisa nonton…", kata author

"iya dong, sekarang udah bisa! Masa' seumur hidup jadi katrok", celoteh Shin "hidup itu harus ada perubahan….! Betul tidak???!(menuruti gaya nada bicara Aa' jimy itu lohhh)", kata Shin

"kenapa aku ada di sini?", kata Shin kaget

"lha., baru sadar sekarang…", kata auhor "kemana aja lo??!"

"tadi kan di summon author..", kata Shin

"ceee…ille! (-,-) (-_-")", kata author "gue mau minta tolong ama elu! Buat balas dendam"

"ama siapa", kata Shin bingung

"ama Ryota yang udah buat gue hampir ga' bisa nerusin cerita ini", kata author memanas

"kali ni kagak kagak…", kat Shin yang biasa nya mau nolong

Shin: *mau berubah jadi Doraemon* *jadi Doraemon* *ambil baling baling bambu* *mau kabur…, tapi keburu di tarik author ga' jadi deh*

"EEEeeeiitttzzz jangan kabur dulu lo harus bantu gue! Sesudah ntu lo gue bolehin pulang kok!", bujuk author

Shin: *kembali ke wujud semula*

"iye iye…, tapi lepasin tangan lo dulu dunk", kata Shin

_Next_…..

Sena: *megang buku ma pulpen*

"hiiii…kenapa aku ada di sini??", kata Sena kaget

"iye ye… kenapa lo ada di sini ye…!", kata author bingung "lo gue balikin ke asal lo aja!", kata author "NOSUMMON SENA KOBAYAKAWA"

"makasih, author kalau ga' balikin aku ke tempat semula, bisa ga' tuntas nanti nilai ulangan mid ku…", kata Sena senang+berterimakasih

Sena: *ngilang* *kembali ke asal yaitu ke Sekolah Deimon*

(ngapain gue nyummon Sena ya??! Mending gue balikin ke asal nya aja, kalau di sini dia juga ga' berguna)

~di Sekolah Deimon

Sena: Huattchihh srooo…..ttt *keluar ingus*

Mamori: Sena Kamu ga' papa?

Sena: ga' papa kak Mamori Cuma flu

Note: Mamori lagi upacara kelulusan nih di skul nya!

~ balik ke situasi cerita

_Next….. _

Hiruma: *lagi megang koleksi senjata nya* *pake baju Hitam yang biasa di pakai nya* (tau nggak??) ","

"lho, kenapa gue ada di sini?.. *memandang author dengan senyuman yang licik* *menyodorkan flame thrower ke author* heh! Author sialan kenapa lo manggil-manggil gue?", kata Hiruma

"ehe sebelumnya, turunin dulu tuh flame thrower..", kata author mencoba menenangkan keadaan

Hiruma: *menyodorkan water canon ke pipi author dan flame thrower*

"hiiiiee…", desis author

"anu……bisa tolong aku nggak?", kata author memohon

"minta tolong apaan cepetan!!!", jawab Hiruma tak sabar

"ng… i i i itu boleh pinjam flame thrower sama water canon nya ga'??", kata author

"buat apaan author sialan…..", bentak Hiruma

"yaaaaa…. Ngg anu buat balas RYOTA yang udah buat gue masuk rumah sakit", kata author memanas

"ya udeh, tapi ada syarat nya..", kata Hiruma dengan senyuman licik nya dengan di latar belakangi black scene

_Glekk_, batin author

"apa syaratnya..?", kata author yang sudah menggunakan bahasa Indonesia bukan bahasa betawi lagi

"kalau rusak lo bakal mati di tempat, author sialan!!!!", kata Hiruma

"iiiii iii iya….", kata author setengah takut

Hiruma:*melempar flame thrower en water canon nya ke author*

Author: Shin, tangkap *langsung menangkapnya dengan bantuan Shin*

"Shin ke posisi……! *memasang aba aba siap perang* siaaapppp mulai! Dorrrr *menembak flame thrower ke atas*", kata author teriak teriak

Ryota: *masih tetap dalam posisinya* *posisi tenang stay cool di depan halaman kampus nya*

Shin: *berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya* *mentackle Ryota dengan sekuat tenaga*

Ryota: ugh… crotttt *terdampar ke ujung halaman* *pingsan*

Author: *berjalan ke arah Ryota yang sedang pingsan* *menembak nya pakai water canon*

Ryota: *melayang ke lab kimia* *terkena zat kimia yang cepat meledak* *meledak*

DUARRRR DUARRRR darrrrrr

Asap yang ada di lab kimia keluar dari ruangan dan terlihat keluar.

Semua orang yang ada di Universitas Toudai: *menutup mulut dan hidung* (maxut nya nutup hidung ama mulut biar gas tersebut gak kehirup _coz_, zat itu bahaya banget buat kesehatan)

Author: *memasuki lab kimia* *melihat sosok Ryota* *menembak nya pake flame thrower*

Ryota: croooootttt……*bersimbah darah* *tak sadarkan diri*

Author: fufu fu fu fu khekhe *memandang Ryota dengan background "menang" dan black scene*

Tinut….tinut….tinut…. ambulance datang

Ryota: *dibawa ke rumah sakit*

(ha ha ha ha ha rasain lo Ryota makanya jangan mencoba untuk berbuat jahat terhadap ku…. Haha ha ha ha … _kok aku jadi kaya' orang gila yah??!_ )

"gilla ni author serem banget…", gumam Hanamichi

"hey Hiruma! Ternyata author ini serem banget ya…!?", tanya Shin

"he-eh betul banget..", kata Hiruma

"Hiruma…., Shin….., terima kasih atas kerja sama nya!", kata author

"kembalikan flame thrower dan water canon ku!", kata Hiruma seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta di beliin mainan

Author: nih…*menyerahkan flame thrower dan water canon ke Hiruma*

"kagak ada yang rusak kan?", tanya Hiruma

"tenang ga' ada kok!", jawab author yakin

"iya…, sekarang aku sudah boleh pulang kan?", tanya Shin

"oh~ tentu saja boleh…", kata author "NOSUMMON SHIN SEIJUURO DAN KYOICHI HIRUMA", tereak author

Kyoichi Hiruma dan Shin Seijuuro: * ngilang* *balik ke asal*

Di hari yang sama, waktu yang sama, orang yang sama…..

"eh, semua nya aku ke mesin penjualan otomatis dulu ya!", kata Hanamichi

"O. K", kata Kogure

Hanamichi: *meninggalkan Kogure, Takenori, Haruko, Miwako, Ayumi*

Depan mesin penjualan ada kursi, di kursi itu di duduki seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki tersebut memegang sekaleng jus madu dari mesin penjualan otomatis, sambil memasang _headset_ di telinganya. Sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya, lelaki itu berambut hitam, dan tatapan nya sangat tajam (sampai-sampai author pun jadi suka padanya). Keda, dialah orangnya. {Kaeda Rukawa, dia adalah saingan Hanamichi pada bola basket… tokoh ini sudah muncul sejak awal cerita. Dia juga dulunya murid SMU SHOHOKU}

Hanamichi menghampiri mesi penjualan itu.

Hanamichi: *mengambil uang koin yang ada di sakunya* *memasukkan nya di mesin penjualan otomatis*

Klenng… 1 kaleng jus jeruk Hanamichi keluar dari mesin tersebut dan siap untuk di minum (kok jadi kaya' _step_ untuk mengambil air di mesin penjualan otomatis, sih?)

Hanamichi: *mengambil minumannya* ctakkk *membuka minumannya dan langsung meminumnya* *memandang sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depannya*

_Kaeda…..sedang apa dia di sini?? Benar kata Haruko dia ada di universitas ini_, batin Hanmichi

"woii, Kaeda sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Hanamichi

Kaeda: *tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hanamichi* (_now, he is sleep in the bench with listened music _……….. _sorry_, kalu bahasa inggris nya author ga' bagus)

"HOIII…. PEKA' KE?!", teriak Hanamichi menggunakan bahasa malaysie

"cihh,.. mengganggu saja…, *melihat sosok yang tadi memanggilnya*", kata Kaeda

Kaeda: *melepas _headset _nya*

"hey, Kaeda sedang apa kau di sini??", tanya Hanamichi dengan pertanyaan yang sama, yang ga' di jawab-jawab ma Kaeda dari tadi

"ckk…. Kau ini selalu menyusah kan saja…", jawab Kaeda kesal

"jawab dulu pertanyaan ku…", kata Hanamichi mulai ga' sabar ma Kaeda yang pengen nonjok Kaeda

"iye…iye ku jawab aku ini sedang melihat papan pengumuman… aku di terima atau ga' di univ. ini?", jawab Kaeda (lho kok??? Aku buat Kaeda nya jadi banyak bicara gini?! En mereka berdua juga jadi ku buat bersahabat en tak berbahaya)

Hanamichi: *mulutnya ber oooo---__ panjang*

Kemudian 3 sosok lelaki yang bertampang preman lewat dan berhenti di depan hadapan mereka masing-masing. Ciri-ciri 3 lelaki itu seperti ini:

WANTED

~ Kesatu warna rambutnya kuning dan ada sedikit bekas luka di wajah nya dengan tanda X (kerennnn kea samurai X Kenshin, lho!),,

~ yang kedua warna rambutnya oranye menggunakan kacamata besar warnanya juga sama… (sama-sama oranye maxutnya),,

~ yang terakhir/ ketiga warna rambutnya hitam _but_, panjang sampai leher.

Yaaa….. mereka adalah teng,….teretet….. 3 BERSAUDARA HAHA from Eyeshield21. Ciri-ciri ke-1 bernama: Jumonji, ciri-ciri ke-2: Togano, ciri-ciri ke-3: Kuroki.

"berikan uang kalian, dan belikan kami makanan ke kantin.. CEPAT!!!", kata Kuroki

"heh?!!!.....", kata Hanamichi

Kaeda: *memandang dengan pandangan super mau ngajak berantem*

3 bersaudara HaHa: *berapi-api* (ini – mah nama nya nyiram minyak ke api bu'?!)

Jumonji mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi kalian berdua mau ngajak berantem ya?? HA!..."

"HAAA HAAAA HAAAAA….AAA!", Kuroki mengikuti

"Emangnya kalian siapa sok preman gitu tampangnya HAA!...", kata Togano

"memangnya, kami takut sama kalian… emanknya kalian itu siapa!?", kata Hanamichi bernada menantang dan bertanya

"HAAA……???", kata Kuroki

"HAA,….??", kata Togano

"HA,,….…?", kata Jumonji mengekor

3 bersaudara HaHa: Kalian tidak tahu sipa kami???

"Kami ini adalah 3 BERSAUDARA HAHA, preman terkuat di Tokyo..", kata 3 bersaudara HAHA serempak melanjutkan kalimat nya yang tadi, dan di latar belakangi background _Hanabatake_

"Cukup perkenalannya….", kata Kaeda

SIIIIINGG…….*diam sejenak*

3 bersaudara Haha: *background yang tadi nya Hanabatake berubah menjadi black scene dan kata-kata mencela* *di tujukan kepada Kaeda dan Hanamichi*

Kaeda dan Hanamichi: *background mereka juga begitu*

Hanamichi: *memegang kerah baju Kuroki dengan sangat keras* *Hampir melayangkan tinjunya di pipi Kuroki* *di tarik ama Kaeda*

"Tidak baik berkelahi di tengah umum seperti ini…., bisa-bisa nama kita berlima jelek di mata dosen-dosen dan mahasiswa/I yang sedang memperhatikan kita…", kata Kaeda membalikkan keadaan (tumben lo baik Kaeda biasa lo cuek-cuek aja kaya' Sasuke,. Kok jadi ngingat Sasuke ya'??)

"jadi bagaimana, tupai?", tanya Hanamichi

Kaeda: *baru mau mengangakan mulutnya untuk melakukan pembicaraan* *di potong*

"Kenapa takut??? HAAA????", kata 3 bersaudara HaHa serempak

"bukannya aku takut ya…!, tapi tupai ini udah menghentikanku, kalau nggak udah aku jadiin ayam penyet kalian bertiga!", kata Hanamichi geram

"alaahhhh….. bilang aja takut ya kan? Ya kan?? Ya kan???", kata kuroki en Togano bersamaan

"HAAAA…., ya kan????????", kata Jumonji kemudian

"DIAAMM", kata Kaeda menengahi (tumben kau baik Kaeda… emank lo yang paling debest dakh!)

"Begini saja, kalian bertiga kami tantang untuk bertanding 3 lawan 2 dalam ermainan bola basket.., !", kata Kaeda "Bagaimana??", tanya Kaeda dengan nada bicara sales yang sedang mempromosikan barang jualan nya

"ga' adil!!! kenapa ga' amefuto aja!...", kata Kuroki

Jumonji en Togano: betul betul betul *nada bicara Ipin*

"ya udah gini aja!!! Kita cabut undi…. Kalau yang keluar nama permainan nya bola basket, ya…bola basket, kalau amefuto… yaaa amefuto.., gimana????", kata Kaeda

"Setuju!!!...", kata Jumonji

"siapa lagi yang setuju?", tanya Kaeda

"cowo' itu ganteng ya… tatapan nya tajam! Dan katanya ya.. dia itu jago main basket lo dari SMP sampai SMA…", kata cewek-cewek yang sedang lewat di lobby dan melintasi mereka berlima

"cihh…..", kata Hanamichi yang mendengar perkataan cewek-cewek yang barusan lewat

Togano, Kuroki, en Hanamichi: Kami juga…!!!

"kita bertanding minngu depan, hari minggu jam 9 pagi…, ingat!!!", kata Kaeda stay cool

"sebeumnya siapa nama kalian berdua?", tanya Jumonji

"ckk, Rukawa Kaeda Rukawa", jawab Kaeda

"dengan rendah hati si jenius ini memperkenalkan diri… Hanamichi Sakuragi Jenius Basket!...", jawab Hanamichi juga

3 bersaudara Haha: puhh… *menahan tawa*

Kaeda: hhhmmm *dengan background black scene en garis-garis biru en keringat*

"Kenapa?", tanya Hanamichi

Petang itu sekitar jam 16.24, hari senin di gerbang universitas Toudai….

"sayonara……sampai ketemu lagi di hari minggu, terima kasih.. atas perkenalannya..", kata 3 bersaudara Haha

"iya sampai ketemu lagi…", kata Hanamichi

Saat itu….

Bukkkk

Seseorang menabrak Hanamichi. Dia adalah Takenori dan di belakang nya Kogure, Mitsui, Haruko, Miwako, dan Ayumi.

"Hey, sedang apa kau?, jangan berhenti di tengah jalan..", kata Takenori

"Gorilla..", kata Hanamichi kaget

Bletak

Hanamichi: *memegangi kepalanya sambil nangis*

"jangan memanggil ku seperti itu lagi…, bodoh.", kata Takenori

"eh, Kaeda!", kata Kogure dan Mitsui

Haruko: *blush*

Miwako dan Ayumi: *memandang Haruko*

"hai kak!", kata Kaeda senyum manisss banget (beneran lo! Manis banget kaya' gula+madu)

"Ayo kita pulang!", kata Kaeda

"tapi, Hanamichi?", kata Haruko dan Kogure

"biarkan saja!", kata Takenori

Kaeda, Takenori, Kogure, Mitsui, Haruko, Ayumi, dan Miwako: *pulang meninggalkan Hanamichi sendiri*

"semuanya tunggu aku!", kata Hanamichi

Tak ada yang menghiraukan.

"haaaaaaaa hiks1000x", kata Hanamichi

_To be continued….._

Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter 2. Gara-gara baca fic karya jillian –san nih makanya jadi gila. Wkwkwk Sayonara panasss!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 hanyalah tokoh sampingan dalam fanfic ku. Yang

akan sering muncul dalam fanfic ku kali ini adalah Slam Dunk.

Karena aku sekarang sedang memiliki inspirasi yang tertuju pada

Slam Dunk. Eyeshield 21 dan Slam Dunk bukan milikku, aku

hanya memakainya dalam fanfic ku. HARAP DI MAKLUMI.

Nah, sekarang silakan di nikmati fanfic dari ku (di nikmati?? Mank

makanan).

JJJJJJJJJ

Slam dunk ↔Takehiko Inoue

Eyeshield 21 ↔ Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Crazy mixed Story ® Hana .D. seijuuro

Competition

JJJJJJJJJ

Musim Semi, tanggal X bulan Y di sore yang penuh semangat dan ketenangan. Besoknya merupakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru di univ. Toudai. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berlatih bola basket di lapangan Nakanishi. Ia sangat tekun dan serius.

Duk…..duk…….duk….*bunyi bola basket yang di mainkan oleh laki-laki itu*

Kemudian datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut merah di tepi lapangan tersebut. Laki-laki itu memandang lelaki yang sedang berlatih dengan tatapan MEREMEHKAN.

"oiii Kaeda!", kata lelaki berambut merah kepada lelaki yang sedang berlatih

"kau lagi…….", kata Kaeda bosan sambil memandang sosok yang menyapanya tadi

"sepertinya lemparan slam dunk mu kurang keren kalau di bandingkan lemparanku…", kata Hanamichi sombong (ya….laki-laki tersebut adalah Hanamichi)

"oh…jadi menurutmu lemparan ku tidak bagus dan lemparan mu lebih baik di bandingkan aku?", Tanya Kaeda merendahkan diri (cee ileeeeeee tumben tuh! Ga' nyambung ya?)

"_That's right_~..", kata Hanamichi ber-inggris ria

"kau masih ingat tiga tahun yang lalu? Kalau masih ingat, kau tau. Kau itu KALAH TELAK dan tak bisa melakukan slamdunk..", kata Kaeda dengan senyuman sinis dan meremehkan nada suaranya pada kalimat 'kalah telak'.

"itu dulu…..~ sekarang mah beda atu…", kata Hanamchi memulai pake' bahasa sunda atu (sorry author mah bukan orang sunda _so, I can't speak Sunda language _ tau Cuma dikit dikit)

"SOK HEBAT LU!", kata Kaeda yang juga memulai pake' bahasa gaul

"kalo' mank lu hebat coba kita adu tanding lagi……, gimana??*nada bicara sales yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangannya*", bujuk Kaeda dengan rayuan maut ala Nami 'Onepiece' (yang kayak di game ps 1 'onepiece' tu kan ada jurus cinta rayuan maut nya Nami)

"O.K sape takut??", kata Hanamichi membalas pertanyaan Kaeda (aduhh, dari tadi pake bahasa daerah mulu nih Hanamichi ga' pandai tobat kali ya')

Bletak… "diem lu author sialan~…", kata Hanamichi (nyut….nyut…nyut. iyee iyee sorry.,, lha kok kaya' Hiruma?)

"peraturan nya gampang aja…. Lo harus bisa slam dunk 3 kali dan kalo' gue lebih banyak dari pada elu!.........", kata Kaeda "elu kalah dan bakal gue ejek tiap hari…… mau ga' lu??", Tanya Kaeda sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi

"kagak adil!!!", teriak Hanamichi kea orang kelaparan+menca'-menca' di lapangan tersebut

"maksud lo???", tanya Kaeda

"ya iyaalaaaaaaaahhhh masa' Cuma elu yang beri syarat….. truzz gue kagak???!", tanya Hanamichi kesal malah mau tabok Kaeda

Hanamichi: *dengan gerak lambat* *HAMPIR melayangkan tinjunya*

Tapiii…………..(.)

Tangan Hanamichi di tangkis oleh seseorang, yang menariknya adalah sosok gadis cantik, putih, en imutttttt bangetzz

"Haruko…..?", kata Hanamichi tercengang yang baru mendapati sosok yang menangkis tangannya itu

Kaeda: *kaget* *tercengang-cengang* *blush*

"aku tak tau kalau kamu sejahat ini Hanamichi……!", Kata Haruko sambil melepaskan tangannya dengan muka sendu dan nunjuk nunjuk Hanamichi

"maaf….. Haru…", Kata-kata Hanamichi terpotong

Haruko: *memotong pembicaraan Hanamichi*

"nanti haruko bilang Takenori lo!!!!", kata Haruko berpose centil dan bernada bicara seperti Manami _from_ komik LIFE

"oooooopppzzzzsss *memandang diri sendiri* *salah tingkah* *blushing* *en _last_ nutup mulut*", kata Haruko ya…… seperti kelakuannya tadi yang ada di baris kata Haruko

Kaeda: *ilfeel beraaaaaaaattttttt* *di latar belakangi black scene* *en keringetan*

Hanamichi: puh! *nahan tawa+megang dada* *saking nahannya nih, mukanya ampe' memerah kaya' kue richota*

"kenapa?", tanya Haruko sedikit kikuk

"kagak,….. kagak kenapa-napa kok", jawab Hanamichi yang sudah berhenti menahan tawa

"kalian boong ya?", tanya Haruko

Nah, sekarang malah Kaeda yang angkat bicara, "ehm ehm…. Haruko lebih baik kau pergi aja deh dari sini, kalo' kamu di sini (cieeee "kamu") (bletak….. author di tabok ama Kaeda nyut nyut nyut nyut sorry ……) ("diem lu author, kalau ga' gue hajar lu!", kata Kaeda) (iye iye sorry sorry)", yeah….. begitulah kata Kaeda yang telah berhasil ku potong

"bikin ribut aja lebih baik kamu pulang saja sana", kata Kaeda sinis dengan nada ngusir+ngelanjutin kalimat nya yang tadi

"Kaeda jaHATTTTT…. hiks", teriak Haruko berlari dan di ikuti isak tangisnya dan air matanya yang terjatuh indah

Kaeda: *kea' orang habis kena angin putting beliung* tunggu Haruko kamu salah paham

Kaeda: *menunduk dengan muka suram*

Hanamichi: *langsung ambil tindakan* *lari kea' orang kena kejar setan* (niatnya ntu mau ngejar si Haruko)

_Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyia kan kesempatan ini_, pikir Hanamichi

" hah…..hah... Haruko tunggu…….", kata Hanamichi dengan nafas terengah-engah

"apa lagi sudah cukup kalian menjelek-jelekanku hiks", kata Haruko berhenti berlari

Dan mereka berhenti di taman tori.

"Haruko, dengar dulu aku bukannya ingin menjelek-jelekkan mu tapi…..", kata-kata Hanamichi terpotong

"tapi apa?", tanya Haruko penasaran

"…….ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu sekarang" kata Hanamichi

"apa?", tanya Haruko makin penasaran

Hanamichi: *blushing*  
Haruko: *pose penasaran*

"Haruko….. akuuu……aku……. Suka sama ka….",

"kamu kenapa ada di sini Haruko?", kata seorang laki-laki yang sedang berada di tepi jalan

Sesaat kata-kata Hanamichi terpotong, saat laki-laki tersebut bertanya kepada Haruko.

Hanamichi: *memandang ke arah suara itu*

Haruko: *sama seperti Hanamichi*

"Takenori!", kata Haruko terkejut. (ntu tuh name nye) "aku sedang bicara sama Hanamichi emangnya kenapa?", tanya Haruko balik sambil melanjutkan kalimatanya yang tadi.

Hanamichi: *pucat pasi*

_Weleh weleh kakak ipar ni!_, pikir Hanamichi

Hanamichi: *memandang Takenori* *senyum ala sok cool* (weleh weleh…… lho, kok?!) (Hanamichi kepada author: ape lu bilang! Author: kagak-kagak sorry!)

~lanjoooooottttttt (ehe he! *nada ngelunjak*)

Takenori: *mandangin Hanamichi* *buang muka*

"nggak Cuma manggil aja! Oh iya!!!", kata Takenori dengan muka lagi mikir ape geto……

"apa-apa?", tanya Haruko

"tadi ibu manggil kamu…. Kamu di suruh balik ke rumah", kata Takenori

"makasih kak! Aku pulang dulu ya,", kata Haruko

Haruko: *berjalan mau balik ke rumah maksud nye* *balik lagi ke hadapan Hanamichi*

(weleh weleh ono opo iki?!)

"Hanamichi…. Percakapan kita lanjutkan lain kali aja ya! Aku mau pulang dulu..", kata Haruko kepada Hanamichi

"ayay Haruko!", kata Hanamichi (padahal dalam hatinya nangis tu! Ya kan, ya kan!?) (Hanamichi kepada author: berisik diem lu! Ga' bisa liat orang lagi sedih aja Author: iye iye sorry deh!) (kok gua dari tadi kebanyakan bilang sorry ya'? mungkin banyak dosa kali ya' ya Allah maafkan lah segala dosa hambamu ini).

Setelah Haruko pergi meninggalkan Hanamichi dan Takenori mereka berdua terdiam di depan taman tersebut.

"hey kau ada hubungan apa dengan adik ku?!", tanya Takenori

"kagak, kagak ada apa-apa kok!", jawab Hanamichi bersikeras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang udah blushing.

"hayo…… ada apa?", tanya Takenori malah makin penasaran

"kagak udah ah!", jawab Hanamichi ngasal dan semakin malas

"ya udah aku nyerah!", kata Takenori "kalau kau emang mau ma Haruko gue restuin kok!", kata Takenori melanjutkan

Mata Hanamichi langsung berubah jadi mata uang dolar AS.

_Nih kesempatan ga' boleh oe lewatkan!_, batin Hanamichi

"woi Hanamichi ngapain lu bengong", kata Takenori

"hah oh eh?! Kagak apa-apa kok!", kata Hanamichi yang baru sadar kalo' dah di panggil dari tadi

"eh boring kan di sini?", tanya Takenori (lha, kok jadi friendly ya Takenori)

"yo'i", balas Hanamichi (makin tambah sesat ni anak) (Hanamichi kepada author: ape lu bilang Author: hiiieeeeee kagak!...... bletak duk nyut nyut nyut sorry sorry)

~kembali ke lap…….top……

"aha!! Ayo kita ke lapangan Nakanishi ada Kaeda di sana en gua nih sebenarnya mau tanding bola basket ama tu anak!", kata Hanamichi

"gue nggak ada urusan sama pertandingan lo berdua! Bagus gue pulang kalau tau nya gini", protes Takenori

Takenori: *balik ke rumah*

_Lha, si gorila satu ini weleh weleh!_, pikir Hanamichi

Hanamichi: *langsung ngabur ke lapangan Nakanishi*

JJJJJJJJJ

~sesampainya di lapangan tempat Kaeda berada

Hanamichi: *memandang seluruh, seisi lapangan Nakanishi*

ALERT ALERT

_Kagak ada siapa-siapa nih_, batin Hanamichi

"bagus gue pulang dari tadi kalau tau gini", kata Hanamichi

Hanamichi: *pulang dan udah ngilang dan ga' keliatan lagi*

KAEDA P.O.V

Sore nya, di pipa besar yang berada di Taman Tori yang sedang sepi. Kaeda terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

Kaeda: huaahhmmm nyenyak sekali *nutup mulut*

"lho, di mana nih?", kata Kaeda

Kaeda: *keluar dari pipa tersebut* *melihat keluar seperti jalan, tempat, suasana dll*

"ohh iya ya! *gaya bicara Udin Penyok yang ada di film Abdel & Temon* ini kan di Taman Tori" kata Kaeda ngomong sendiri

_Gara-gara tadi ngejar Hanamichi yang lagi ngejar Haruko sih_, pikir Kaeda

_Ga' ada hubungannya sih denganku, tapi Cuma ingin tau saja apa yang di bicarakan mereka berdua_, pikir Kaeda lagi

Taunya ketiduran jadi gak dapat informasi nih, pikir Kaeda melanjutkan

Cip cip cip cip cip

Kaeda: lho, kok bunyi suara burung gereja! *mikir*

-Dalam pikiran Kaeda-

_Pada suatu hari di sore yang hangat. Seorang ayah dan anak sedang duduk di taman. _

_Cip cip cip cip _

_Kaeda waktu masih kecil sekitar umur 5 tahun. Ayah Kaeda sekitar umur 30 tahun._

_Kaeda: ayah, itu bunyi apa?_

_Ayah Kaeda: bunyi suara burung gereja. Burung itu akan berbunyi bila sudah sore._

_Kaeda: ooooooo~_

-balik ke situasi-

_Aduhhh udah sore, bisa mati aku!_, batin Kaeda

Kaeda: *berlari dan pulang ke rumahnya sambil bawa bola basket*

END KAEDA P.O.V

(oh elu ternyata ada di Taman Tori di dalam pipa besar. Pantasan! Dari tadi di cari ga' dapet dapet)

JJJJJJJJJ

Keesokan harinya…….

Hanamichi beres-beres tanda siap pergi ke universitas. Ia memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi. Para pembaca yang superr perlu kita ketahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di univ. Toudai. (lha, kok kea acara "Mario Teguh Golden Ways" yang ada di metro tv?!!!)

Hanamichi: *bersiap-siap pergi ke univ. Toudai* *mengambil sepeda* *lalu berangkat*

~sesampai nya di aula Universitas Toudai

Universitas Toudai ramai, penuh sampe sampe ga' keliatan tu aula univ. nya. Hanamichi melangkah masuk ke dalam aula tersebut dengan sangat percaya diri. Kemudian, ada dua orang laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya. Yang satu rambut nya warna kuning megang senapan dan makan permen karet tanpa gula, siapakah dia??(author: *bergaya kea detektif). Kedua, berambut merah, memakai sunglasess, dan memegang gitarnya kemana-mana, siapakah dia?? (author: *gayanya kea detektif*). Siapa?aaaaaaa.

"Hiruma….! Akaba….! Kalian berdua kul di sini ya?", Tanya seorang wanita yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua, yaitu Mamori

Hiruma& Akaba: *menoleh ke sumber suara* *berhenti*

Hanamichi langung mengambil kursi dan duduk. _Orang yang norak…_, batin Hanamichi.

-balik ke Hiruma&Akaba-

"yo'I mank ngape?", Tanya Hiruma yang di ikuti suara Akaba pada bagian 'yo'I' saja.

"yuk duduk di sini…", ajak Mamori

Hiruma: *memandang Akaba dengan pandangan 'gimana?'*

"fuh~ apa boleh buat…. Ayo!", kata akaba

Hiruma: *senyum kepada Mamori manisssssss banget kea gula*

Seketika itu Mamori blushing. XD

_To be continued….._

makin g' nyambung ya? Fic ku kali ini?

Author kehabisan akal dan gagasan untuk melanjutkan chap 2 jadinya, bersambung aja.

Topik nya kompetisi malah cerita lain. Hahaha biasa lah orang seperti ku ini makin hari makin gila.

Nantikan next chap ya…!! makanya saksikan terus di komputer-komputer terjelek atau rusak anda (eh???)! Sayonara~


End file.
